HAPPY HALLOWEEN COMMANDER!
by ulyferal
Summary: A pair of pranksters pull some annoying stunts on the Commander for Halloween. A short one shot.


**HAPPY HALLOWEEN COMMANDER!**

**A/N: Just something silly for the holiday.**

"Ugh! Is it that time of year again?"

"Come on, you know you love it!"

"Not really. I have so much I'm working on, I just don't want to interrupt it for some mindless pranking."

"Aw come on...we never take a break and I have the perfect prank that I know will cheer you up."

"Oh no! The last prank was a dud and it was a good thing no one knew it was us who did it."

"Don't be like that...we did get away with it you know...even if the results weren't exactly like I had planned."

His friend rolled his eyes. "Oh sure, like having the toilet paper catch on fire wasn't a bit extreme."

Blushing, the prankster defended himself. "Well how was I to know the guy was going to burn his leaves that very evening?"

"You were just lucky he had a hose nearby and the fire department arrived on time or we would have felt really bad about what happened."

"Yeah, okay but this time it's different and the victim so deserves it."

His friend gave him a pained look. "I really don't like the sound of that."

"Trust me...please?" The prankster made sad kitten eyes pleadingly at him.

"Crud! I should have my head examined."

"Great!...okay now here's what we do..."

_**Halloween Night...hours after the kittens have all gone home to bed.**_

"Alright! That was awesome and did you see his face...priceless!"

"Yeah, it was alright. I never laughed so hard in my life. Even funnier when he deliberately smashed the thing on the sidewalk below his apartment. Think he got all that mess cleaned up and the other mess off his precious hummer?"

"Oh, I'm sure he quickly got it off the sidewalk and he'll get the other mess off at the carwash but the teepeeing...now that will take him hours to remove. That was so worth the cost of the paper and getting it to fall where we wanted it to despite the wind factor."

"Oh yeah! Bet that will freak him out...I can already hear him bellowing in my mind when he sees that in the morning. You were right it was soo worth it!"

The two best friends laughed and clapped each other on the back as they changed from their colorful g-suits to their mechanics coveralls and headed to bed. Another prank filled night had passed but their target wasn't going to forget this Halloween very soon.

Early morning, an already fouled tempered Commander arrived at headquarters to an incredible sight.

"KAT'S ALIVE!" The big, powerful tom roared! "Who the hell did this?"

"We don't know, sir. No one saw anything until most of the windows had been covered," one of his officers said, unhappily as he stared at the incredible mess the Enforcer Headquarters had become.

Feral's fists were clenched tight as he stared at the reams of toilet paper festooning the building from the top down to the street. How the hell did someone find that amount of toilet paper in the first place, much less get it to drape so artfully? The long white ribbons were rather tattered from the high winds that prevailed around the building, making it look rather like a blocky mummy.

This was the final straw. Last night had been bad enough when he'd encountered the jack-o-lantern sitting on his balcony last night, glowing balefully at him with the ugliest expression he'd ever seen. It had also nearly given him a heart attack when he'd gone to investigate a noise on his balcony and saw that thing glaring at him. Furious, he had unthinkingly slammed the thing backward so that it hit the sidewalk with a messy splat.

He grimaced down at it in dismay and had to go down there and clean it up. He went to bed in a foul mood.

To further make his night complete, when he got up the next morning and prepared to leave for work, he discovered his hummer had been egged. He was forced to go through a carwash before getting to work only to find the prankster's had hit there too.

As he stood on the street and stared up at his pranked building, the Kat's Eye News chopper arrived on the scene. 'Oh fun, that just makes my day,' he moaned.

How he hated Halloween!


End file.
